Tales of Wars: Kid vs Kat
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Una nueva alumna ha llegado a la escuela de Coop, pero... ¿Y si Coop se enamorara de ella? ¿Y si esa chica fuera un alienígena, como Sr. Gato? ¿Y si la misión de esa joven fuera llevar de regreso a Sr. Gato a su planeta? ¿Y si, en realidad, el mundo de este gato extraterrestre fuera similar a la Tierra? ¿Qué pasaría con nuestros protagonistas? ¡Descubranlo en Tales of Wars!


**Tales of Wars: Kids Vs Kat**

 **Temporada 1: "Nuestro Juego de Guerra"**

 ** _Capítulo 1: "Comenzando el Juego"_**

Una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra en Bootsville, se logra ver una casa en la que un niño de 10 años bajaba a desayunar antes de ir a otro día de labores escolares.

Millie: ¡Papá! ¡Coop está molestando a Sr. Gato otra vez!

Coop: ¡Yo no fui! ¡El empezó!

Burt: Coop, ya estás grande, deberías comportarte más responsablemente.

Coop: Pero-

Burt: Nada de peros, ahora ve a la escuela.

Coop: Aummm…

 **En la escuela…**

Dennis: Si fuera tú papá también te juzgaría de loco Coop.

Coop: ¡Pero tú mismo lo has visto! Sr. Gato es un alienígena.

Dennis: Pero si lo dices de esa manera nadie te creerá, solo te juzgarán de lunático.

Coop: Bueno, en eso tienes razón Dennis.

Dennis: Mejor vámonos a clases, Coop.

Los chicos caminan, entran al salón y toman su asiento, al poco tiempo su profesora llega y sucesivamente comienzan la clase.

Sra. Branigan: Bien muchachos, ¿Quién hizo su tarea?

Coop: Maestra, el gato de mi hermana la destrozó.

Lorn: Hay vas de nuevo chico gato.

Harley: ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela, se observa a una chica rubia entrando misteriosamente.

¿?: Aquí es…

Coop: ¡Se los juro! ¡Fue el gato de Millie!

En eso tocan la puerta.

Sra. Branigan: Pasa.

¿?: Disculpe… ¿La maestra Branigan?

Sra. Branigan: Soy yo, ¿Por qué?

¿?: Me dijeron que le entregara esto *Le da una carpeta*

La profesora abre la carpeta, lee el documento y después de unos minutos se pone de pie.

Sra. Branigan: Chicos, ella es Soraida Patric, acaba de mudarse a Bootsville y será su nueva compañera de ahora en adelante.

¿?: Es un gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien y, por favor, llámenme "Sonny". *Sonríe*

Dennis/Coop: ¡Wow!

Sra. Branigan: Toma asiento entonces, Sonny.

Sonny: Sí.

La chica toma asiento, junto al castaño de nombre Coop. La maestra continuó con su clase hasta que llegó la hora de desayunar.

Sonny: ¡Fani!

Estefaní: Vamos a desayunar, Sonny.

Sonny: Si.

Dennis: Oye Coop, ¿Coop? Despierta Coop.

Coop: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Dennis: No me digas que te gusta Sonny.

Coop: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

Dennis: Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de verla?

Coop: Pues… Bueno, solo pienso que es linda.

Dennis: Ajá, eso no te lo crees ni tú, Coop.

Coop: Ya cállate.

Dennis: Apuesto a que no eres capaz de hablarle.

Coop: ¿Qué quieres perder?

Dennis: Apuesto todo el dinero que tengo en mi bolsillo que no eres capaz de invitarla a comer a tu casa.

Coop: ¿De cuánto hablamos?

Dennis: $18.

Coop: Trato.

Dennis: Ve, estaré vigilando que cumplas la apuesta.

Coop camina a la rubia de ojos cian, quien se encontraba conversando con su amiga de pelo negro y ojos grises.

Estefaní: Viene para acá, Sonny.

Sonny: Supongo que viene contigo, Fani.

Estefaní: No digas tonterías, se ve que viene contigo.

Coop: *Toca el hombro derecho de Sonny* Disculpa.

Sonny: ¿Eh? ¿A quién le hablas?

Coop: A ti.

Estefaní: Tengo que ir con Mari, los dejo.

Sonny: ¡Fani! ¡Oye, regresa!

Coop: ¿Te llamas Soraida, no?

Sonny: Pues…Si… Pero llámame Sonny.

Coop: Está bien, Sonny.

Sonny: ¿Y tú...cómo te llamas?

Coop: Me llamo Cooper Burtonbuerguer, pero dime Coop.

Sonny: Está bien… *Sonríe* Así que, Coop… ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Coop: Pues… *Nervioso* Me gustaría conocerte mejor, ser tu amigo, y quería ver si te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa a la salida.

Sonny: Pues… Como mis padres no están aquí, me estoy quedando con Fani, así que necesito hablarlo con ella primero.

Coop: ¿Entonces me dices a la salida?

Sonny: Si, está bien.

Los chicos regresaron a clases… Al fin llega la hora de salida, Sonny queda de ver a Coop en la puerta para darle su respuesta, mientras va y habla con Fani, Coop platica con Dennis esperando a Sonny.

Dennis: ¿Estás seguro que vendrá?

Coop: Si, ella dijo que me daría una respuesta.

Mientras donde se encontraban Fani y Sonny.

Estefaní: ¡Ve! No seas boba.

Sonny: No lo sé, no lo conozco bien.

Estefaní: Dices que te gustó desde que lo viste en clases, es tu oportunidad, ya demostró un interés en ti.

Sonny: Pero…

Estefaní: Ve, tontita.

Sonny: E-Está bien, iré.

Estefaní: Nos vemos después entonces, adiós.

Sonny: Adiós.

La ojiazul camina y se encuentra con Dennis y Coop.

Coop: ¿Y bien?

Sonny: Acepto.

Coop: ¡Excelente! Vámonos.

Los chicos caminan juntos.

Sonny: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dennis: Soy Dennis.

Sonny: Mucho gusto Dennis, soy Sonny.

Dennis: Digo lo mismo, Sonny.

Después de una caminata un poco agotadora, Dennis llega a su hogar y Coop al suyo acompañado de Sonny.

Coop: ¡Llegué!

Millie: Uuuu… ¿Quién eres?

Sonny: Ummm… Sonny, ¿y tú?

Millie: Soy Millie, la hermana menor de Coop.

Sonny: Mucho gusto.

Coop: ¿Dónde está papá?

Millie: En la cocina.

Coop: Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

Sonny: Está bien.

Coop y Sonny suben al cuarto del castaño, en eso ambos se topan con el gato de Millie.

Sonny: *Sorprendida* ¡¿Eh?!

Coop: ¿Qué quieres Sr. Gato?

En eso, el gato mira a la rubia, se sorprende y luego la ataca a arañazos.

Coop: ¡Oye, déjala!

Coop logra separarlos, el gato se va furioso y ambos entran a la habitación.

Coop: ¿Te hizo daño?

Sonny: No…

Coop: Mira cómo te dejó el brazo.

Sonny: No es nada…

Coop: No entiendo porque se comportó así.

Sonny: *Temblorosa* Lo siento… Debo irme…

Coop: ¡Espera!

Sonny: ¡Perdón!

La rubia baja rápidamente y se va corriendo de la casa de Coop.

Coop: ¡Sonny, espera!

Sonny: ¡Te veo mañana!

Coop: Ah… *Entra deprimido a su casa*

Sonny se para después de correr lejos de la casa Burtonbuerguer, se recarga en una pared y mira el rasguño en su brazo izquierdo…

Sonny: *En shock* Krad…

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí ^^/**

 **Este fic estuvo guardado por AÑOS en mi lap, y me convencieron de subirlo así que...aquí está el primer cap C: espero que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Notarán en el estilo de escritura que es de hace tiempo, si lo comparamos con el de mis fanfics recientes XDD**

 **Weno, eso es todo, espero que continuen leyéndolo hasta el final CC:**

 **Dudas, quejas, comentarios, preguntas, traumas y demás, favor de dejarlos en los reviews o por MP y con gusto responderé en la próxima actualización n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
